


Sunlight

by FyireMoon



Series: Various Oneshots [1]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4238688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FyireMoon/pseuds/FyireMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short Oneshot of my Garrett Hawke and Isabela.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunlight

                Garrett felt the covers shift as Isabela moved to get up. He groaned and chased her across the bed with one dark olive arm, burying his face deeper into the pillow. His fingers fumbled to catch on the edge of her tunic, groaning again as she escaped. As Isabela searched for her boots Garrett burrowed his face into the pillow, the sunlight streaming through the windows warming the blankets around him.

                Isabela laughed, “Are you going to get up?” She ruffled the back of her head.

                Garrett turned his head to the side, bringing one hand up to scratch the growing stubble along his jaw, “No…” his voice was thick from sleep. Isabela stroked the back of his head, her fingers smoothing his mussed blonde hair.

                Finally, he sighed and pushed himself up onto his elbows, “I’ll get up.” Isabela smiled and stood, grabbing her bandana off the side table and fixing her hair. Garrett forced himself from under the covers, grabbing his robes off the floor and pulling them on. As he reached for his staff, two arms snaked around his chest as Isabela buried her head against his shoulder.

                Twisting his head to kiss her forehead, Garrett started towards the door, lugging Isabela with him, “Come on, Captain, time to face the world.”


End file.
